Not So Bad
by HeiKitsune
Summary: Ragna the Bloodedge is rude. Crass. And most of the of time violent and the rest of the time intimidating. It's understandable as to why anyone would hate him or out right avoid him. Yet some of the people in this strange world find that he isn't such a bad guy after all. If you can get past that cold scowl of his.
1. Chapter 1-Blake

**I don't own Blazblue cross tag battle or any of it's characters.**

 **Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Not so bad:

Blake

'Darn it…'

Blake Belladonna glared at the torn ribbon in her hands. Cut cleaning in half by some red headed nut case with the mouth of a trash compactor. And oddly that man isn't the strangest thing she has fought in this odd world.

Sitting against a tree, sounded by grass, in the middle of a road, is an odd combnation to be sure. But it is the world is nothing more than a mash up of locations form different worlds. The tree the young fauuns leans on belongs to place not her own along with the road that lead to who knows where. Still Blake mourned the loss of her ribbon that acted as her disguise.

The large black cat ears on Blake's head twitched in aggravation. This whole ordeal has been bothersome. Separated from her friends, attacked by robots, shirtless men, and strange monsters not even from her own world.

It also didn't help that the person she is forced to partner up with is bothersome to say the least.

"If he had just listened to me for one second…" Blake grumbled as she remembered how the man with massive sowrd and red coat had rushed head on into the fight with out even talking to her about a plan of any kind. Yet she couldn't be too angry at the man.

He did save her life during that fight. Blocking that strange long armed monster's claws from reaching her with his blade.

'He maybe stubborn. And rude. But he's completely not evil… I think.' Blake thought. Yet as she glared at the ribbon, that was cut in half form the man 'protecting' by shoving her out of the way of the red man's claws. Making them hit the air above her head. Where her ribbon is.

'That still doesn't make any of this alright…' Blake slumped her head in displeasure.

Blake sighed. Looking at her torn ribbon is disappointment. "What a pain…."

"What are you doing?"

Blake's ears shot up as she nearly jump out her skin form the gruff voice above her. She looked up to seen the ever-present scowl on Ragna the Bloodedge's face. The sliver haired man loomed over her like a wolf watching its prey.

Making Blake's ear flatten instinctual on her head as she tired to speak to him. "Ah um…"

"Hm?" Ragna grunted as noticed the torn piece of cloth in her hands. "Your ribbon got sliced up huh? Tch."

The grouchy man took his massive sowrd off his back and leaned up against the tree before laying down in the grass. His hands behind his head as he grumbled.

"That Kanji punk is really good with sewing and shit." Ragna pointed to the two blondes talking in the distant. A tall fearsome looking teenager with a short buzz cut hair and scar on his head. And young woman with long blonde hair with bright green eyes. Noel and Kanji looked utterly opposite of each other, but they hit things off well with their mutual admiration of cute things. They are gushing over a stuff fox Kanji had made a few yards away from the grim pair under the tree.

"He may not look like it, but the kid is really good with that kind of stuff. Go ask him if you want that fixed." Ragna said before he got more comfortable and give out a small yawn.

Blake just blinked at the guff man as he laid next her in the grass. Utterly bewildered by his actions. To say she doesn't trust Ragna would be like saying Ruby wouldn't go nuts if she saw what Ragna's weapon could do.

It was more then his rude crass nature. She can smell the stench of blood and misfortune on him. And how he handles himself in a fight makes her gald for their temporary alignment. Still that doesn't mean she's just going to let him get cozy around her.

"What are you doing?" The fannus asked curtly.

"I am trying to sleep." The wanted man growled. "Dealing with you kids, Noel, and looking for that damn Rabbit is a pain in my ass. And I want to at the top of my game when I make that pointed ear blood sucker cry for hiding…whatever the hell she's hiding."

Blake narrowed her eyes at him for a moment. Both to see any hidden meaning in his words, and at crack about her being a pain in his ass. And while she could easily tell there is no ulterior motive behind his words, they still angered her. She ultimately turned her head in low huff and dropped the topic.

"Like you're a breath of fresh air…"

Her ears twitched as contemplated on her next move and what she should do about her ribbon. Until she noticed that her uncovered ears twitched. She swiftly turned her eyes at Ragna, wondering the belligerent man noticed. Hoping he had already fallen asleep. Yet to her horror was just yawn and hadn't drifted off yet.

Blake couldn't help but wonder about Ragna's opinions on her kind. She had seen the powerful man constantly angry at everything. Knowing he wasn't even showing off his full power when she saw him fought before, made her worry what would happen if he turned that anger at her.

"Ugh what?" Ragna growled as he looked at the curious fannus. "I can't sleep with you looking at me like that. So, what is it?"

"Um well…" Blake stumbled on her words for a second. The intense glare form the older man throwing her off on her next words. "Do…you have people like me where you come from?"

Ragna blinked in a moment of confusion at the girl's question. "Like you? Ah you mean the ears and all that?"

"Y-Yeah." Blake nodded. Not really knowing where she is going with this. "I am called a Fannus where I come from."

"Hm. So you're like a Demi-human. Ah that's what there called back in my world." Ragna said

"Huh." Blake chewed on those words for a while. There was no anger in his response. It was more indifference than anything else.

"Does it bother you?" Blake asked. Little less nervous but none the less curious.

"Ugh…" Ragna grumbled as he was about to fall asleep. "Well you asking me all these questions are…"

"You're the one who sat here." Blake challenged back making the man grumble more but offered no counter to her words.

After a bit of grumbling, Ragna rephrased her question. "Dose what bother me?"

"Me. And people like me?"

"What? Peft hell no!" Ragna's response was so fast and immediate that Blake got whiplash form it.

"I never understood the reasoning behind that shit anyway." Ragna bared his teeth in aggravation. "What's so different about you? So, you've got ears and a tail, big fucking whoop. Makes no difference to me."

Blake looked utterly shell shocked at Ragna's responses. She's heard of lot of different people, for and against her kind, respond in so many different ways. But she never heard someone just so brazenly speak their mind before.

"Ah ha ha ha!" What could she do but laugh.

"What?" Ragna looked a little nervous form Blake's random bout of laughter.

Blake took a moment to answer as she held by her chuckles. "Y-Your pretty honest huh?"

"Well. Yeah." Ragna scratched his cheek. Rather befuddled by the girl's sudden birthing in mood. But he just shrugged it off. "Well whatever. At least you're not frowning anymore."

Ragan smirked playfully as he looked up at the cloudy sky. "You should do it more often. You'll look less boring library teacher."

Blake smirked at the grumpy man herself. Her moody in rather chipper now as some weight was taken off her shoulders.

"Like your one to talk." Blake snorted cheerfully. The air of tension dissipating between the two. Blake bringing her knees up to her chest as she got more relaxed around Ragna. The breeze in this mix matched world playing with her hair.

"So," Blake asked. Not caring if she was waking Ragna up again. "You really just don't care about any of that huh?"

"Well yeah. I don't have to time to care about something so stupid." Ragna shrugged. "Besides. I know a few people like you. My master is one. And Noel has a friend like that too."

That peaked Blake's interest.

"Your master is like me?"

"Yeah. One the strongest people in my world." Blake watched as Ragna's mitch matched eyes brighten in a rare moment kindness and admiration. Or maybe it isn't all that rare. Just hidden behind all that anger.

"Why do care so much about this anyway?" The red jacketed man asked. "I guessing people in your world give you crap about for your ears or somethin' right?"

Blake looked out the field with a pensive expression. "Yeah."

"Ah. Well shit…" Ragna growled under his breath as he rubbed the back of his head. Knowing that distant cold look all too well. He cursed himself for bring up bad memories for her. "Guess you've got your own issues to deal with huh?"

There was a heavy silence for a moment. There was the artificial wind that blew, being a fake cool breeze in this fake world. Yet the tow of them enjoyed it. Even if it is a fabrication, the two outcasts felt a nice air of peace form their chaotic life styles.

"Do your friends care?"

Now it is Ragna's turn to ask sudden questions.

"Huh?" Blake responded. As she was suddenly brought out her thoughts.

"Your friends. Do they care about you being well you?"

Blake didn't need to think of an answer the that question. Her friends are just as much as an idiot as Ragna is.

'But they're my kind of idiots…' The young feline thought with a faint grin.

"No." Blake answered. "They don't. They actually kind of acted like you. Just with less of a foul mouth."

"Hmm…" Ragna rumbled. Rubbing the back of his head in thought before he sighed. "Look. I am the last guy who should be giving out advice, but that all that should matter then. If the world hates your guts, as long as you have something you can protect, then just let the world burn."

There was a strange silence in the air after Ragna's advice.

"Or somethin like that…." The man worth a whole country mumbled in frustration. "Damn master is a lot better at this then me…."

The words are crass and crude but there was a kind meaning behind it. Something that fit's Ragna just right.

Blake found herself smiling at the man's blunt attempt to be kind, "Is that your attempt to cheer me up?"

"Tch. Wasn't trying to. Just saying how felt." Ragna grunted as he closed his eyes in trying to fall asleep.

"Sure, you weren't…" Blake whispered to herself as Ragna went to sleep.

As rude, and standoffish as he maybe Blake admitted to herself, that Ragna isn't so much of a bad guy.

'Although he still is kind of aggravating….'

Blake however kept her smile as she stretched out her arms. The sun form the clouds feeling rather warm and her body starting to relax under the shade of the tree. Leaning he against it she slowly closed her eyes.

'A nap doesn't sound too bad….'

Finding herself at peace at around the guff man.

-OOO-

"So, uh…should we wake em?" Kanji asked as he looked at the sleeping pair with Noel.

Ragna was on his back. His hands behind his head lighting snoring looking rather peaceful for once in his chaotic life. Blake has the same calm relaxed look on her visage. As she laid across Ragna's stomach.

Her head rested on her arms as they are draped across the wanted man's body. She looked more like a cat getting comfy on its owner with her cat ears occasionally twitching.

"No." Noel shook her head. "Let him rest. We'll find others ourselves."

Noel did want to bring Ragna along. But it is extremely, actually it's un heard of, Ragna the Bloodedge actually being able to rest. Or ever be at peace.

It's the least she can do for all that he's done for her.

"Yeah. Sounds like a good idea." Kanji agreed. "They can handle themselves and I need to find senpai and the others fast."

Both blondes agreed with each other and left the two sleeping. The grim reaper and a black cat, passing the day away under the warmth of the sun.

Cat's out the bag bonus:

"Aw. She looks so peaceful."

"Yeah. But isn't that the 'wanted jerk' Wiess was talking about?"

Blake, too relax to care or notice, starched out her arms across Ragna. Letting out a delightful purr as nuzzled her face deeper into his red jacket. When she noticed that the sun's rays weren't hitting her, she peeked one violet eye open.

"So. Who's your friend Blake?"

Only to be greeted Yang Xiao Long's smug expression. And Ruby's cheery one. Both of looking at Blake napping with Ragna.

As soon as the realization hit her, the young fannus tired pure red as she just stared wide eyed at her friends.

Ruby was the first to break the silence. "Hey Blake. Um sorry to wake you but- "

"Dawahhh!"

"Guh!? The hell!?"

Blake shot up in utter embarrassment, elbowing Ragna in the gut along the way, as she tired to stammer up an excuse.

"Uh-you-why-how did-you see-um- "

"Argh! What the hell was that for!?"

Ragna shot up, glaring at Blake for the elbow to the stomach.

"Hey I am Yang." Yang threw he hand out to Ragna with playful snickered. "Nice to meet you. Blake's new boyfriend."

"B-Boyfriend!?" Before Ragna could get anything more information form the peppy blonde, a blistering face Blake grabbed both her friends and started dragging them off.

"Ok! That's enough talking for now! See ya later Ragna!"

While Yang was laughing at Blake's blushing face, the joke went over innocent Ruby's head. Who joyfully waved at Ragna as she was dragged away.

"Oh, Ok then. Bye Blake's boyfriend! Oh, and let me see your sowrd next time! It looks really cool!"

"He's not my boyfriend Ruby! And damn it Yang STOP SMILING!"

Ragna the Bloodedge just stood there, alone in a field of mix matched worlds.

"…. Wh-what the hell was that about?" He could only scratch his head in confusion.

* * *

 **Did you like it? Hate it? Tell me what you enjoyed about it in a review!**


	2. Chapter 2- Naoto

**I don't own and cross tag battle characters.**

* * *

He's not that bad

Ch.2

Naoto

"Argh…Where the hell is that Rabbit?"

Ragna the Bloodedge growled as he trudged his way through the strange mis-matched world. Funny enough he found himself in a familiar place. The arena where he fought the mad dog Azrael surrounded him and it looked just as destroyed as it did when him and the 'carnivore' fought.

"I've been running around this stupid tournament and still haven't found her or Noel…" The grim reaper growled. His current situation, of being tossed in some multi-dimensional tournament by, his own guess, Rachal Alucarud, is a s frustrating as it is tiring.

In the past two hours he's fought trigger happy robots, a really hyper little red riding hood look alike and her aloof cat friend. Some oversized grandpa and his smart mouth daughter. Two 'justice' rapier using brats; that painfully made him hope Tsubaki isn't around to make a trio of 'justices whielding girls that hate Ragna' club. He's even had to fight actual high schoolers.

'Although I've never heard of any high schoolers that summon…whatever the hell those things are….' Ragna sighed. Wondering who did he piss off to deserve this. And if he can find them so he punch them in the face.

"Excuse me sir. Can you spare a moment of your time?"

'And here's another werido….' Ragna groaned.

"I had really hopped you would've just stop fallowing me…." The wanted man sighed as he turned around. Although he was a little surprised. He had sensed a girl fallowing him but standing there is clearly a young man. He is dressed in a clean and sharp dark blue uniform with hat on their head to match. While he looked to be in high school, his eyes showed off a cool insightfulness that wasn't meant for someone around fifthteen.

'That's some damn good cosplay.' Ragna noted in his thoughts. 'Is she like Mai?'

"So, you knew I was fallowing you…." The young woman tipped her hat down in thought. "Either I was careless, or you too have a strange power. And judging form the other people I've met here, it's most likely the later."

"So, you going to keep talking to yourself or can I go now? I've got other places to be kid." Ragna sighed as he placed a hand on his hip. Keeping it close to his sowrd just in case this kid was going to throw something strange at him.

"Ah. Right. My apologizes. Let me re-asses." The smartly dressed young man pulled out a very familiar, and aggravating piece of paper for Ragna. "Are you the man in this wanted poster? This 'Ragna the Bloodedge?'"

"Argh! How many of those damn things made it here…?" The infamous grim reaper slapped his forehead at the wanted poster giving him another headache.

"So, I take it this is you…" The young woman deduced.

"Ragh…." Ragna sighed at his luck before looking back at the new comer.

"You know when. People ask me that question that's never a good thing." The wanted man grumbled as he placed his hand on the handle of his sowrd.

"You miss understand me, Ragna-san." The young man placed the wanted poster back inside his shirt. "I am merely confirming a few things."

Crossing his arms and placing his hand under his chin the disguised girl thought aloud, "Judging from the exuberantly high price on your head, where you come from you must be extremely dangerous. And powerful. So, if would be safe to assume two things: You may be very informed about your own world and you possess a keystone.".

"Huh. Your pretty sharp." Ragna said, not even trying to hide his glare. "But that doesn't change the fact that I don't trust you."

"That is fine." Noato nodded sagely. "I merely wish to ask you a few questions."

"….." Ragna kept a hard stare at the young man. Reading the stoic teenager before sighing and crossing his arms. "Fine. But let me ask my own."

"Fair enough." Naoto agreed and let the grim Reaper go first.

"What's your name?" Ragna asked with his usual gruffness.

"Naoto Shirogane. I am detective." And Naoto replied just as coolly.

"A little young dont'cha ya think?" Ragna scoffed with raised brow.

"If my case was not a special one do you think I would be in this strange place as well?" Naoto responded plainly.

"Good point." Ragna snorted in annoyance. Scratching the back of his head while Naoto asked her next question.

"My turn. Just to confirm, and you do not have to show it to me, but you do have a Keystone, do you?"

Ragna narrowed his eyes. "…. Yeah. You going to fight me for it?"

"No." Naoto shook her head. Denying the clam but she kept her hand on her chin in thought. "Hmmm…But…"

"Yeah?" The Grim Reaper growled.

"A…. acquaint of mine told me only heroes are given keystones. Why would a criminal like you have one?" The young investigator gave Ragna stern glance. "Unless you stole it form someone."

Ragna rolled his eyes form hearing the same ol retort once again. "Sorry to disappoint you but I was dropped in here by some damn computer that shoved that stupid stone in my face, forcing me in this damn tournament."

The wanted man shrugged his shoulders. "I am as much a victim of this as you are. Maybe instead pointing fingers, you should think of a way to get out here. Detective."

"Your right." Naoto, much to Ragna's surprise, apologized. "My apologies. It was wrong of me to judge based off what little I knew of you personally. "

"Uh…" Ragna blinked at the other person's sincerity. "D-don't worry about it…. huh..."

"Is something wrong?" Naoto asked curiously.

"Well no… I am just kind of used to people jumping the gun and trying to kill me first." A smirk crept up on Ragna's face. "Your lot better company then bunch of other people I've met."

'Hmm. He's not as standoffish as I thought.' Naoto was genuinely surprised at Ragna's reaction. When she had first being her tailing of the criminal, she had her reservations, given how he looks and the wanted poster she has; in which she still doesn't believe the artist who drew this has even seen a normal human before, she had her guard up for the inevitable fight she thought she would have to get into.

And yet Ragna is far more reasonable then she thought. 'Appearances, no matter the world, truly are deceiving.'

"Hm." Naoto let a small smile as the tension in the air vanished. "You must live a hectic life."

"Heh. Tell me about it." Ragna let out a small chuckle. "Ok. My turn. You friends with a girl who likes to kick a lot? Wears a green track sui-WATCH IT!"

Ragna dashed over to tackle Naoto to the ground. Just in time for a large spike of crystalized blood to impale the ground they were standing on.

"Aw man you made me miss!" A red-haired young man, with a sinister smile and blood dripping from his hands walked out the shadows of the arena before them. "Oh well. I'll just have to skewer you both next time! Geh ha ha ha!"

"Ugh friend of yours!?" Ragna growled as stood up his massive sword out and ready.

"Not in the slightest." Noato reached for her gun as she glared at the sudden intruder.

"Well it's not like he can do anything. Without another-! GET BACK!" The grim reaper shoved Naoto away and swung his blade. Just in time for it to clash with large white one being whiled by a menacing robot.

"So, we meet again monster! Ha!" The robot spoked as he slash his blade. Ragan met him with slashes of his own their blade's meeting a furry of blurs and sparks. Their blades blurs as the countered each other with powerful earth quaking slashes.

"Piss off asshole!" Ragna gave a devasting swing with his sword and knocked back the robot. Yet it didn't seem fazed as it slide across the ground.

"What is that?" Naoto asked her eyes glaring down the steel samurai.

"Tch. A dumdass named Hakumen." Ragna said with a roll of his shoulders. "Here's a tip: Stay the hell away form him. His more of a monster then that lobster over there."

"The hell you call me!?" The 'lobster' glowed in fury as blood swirled around him. "I'll show you! You piece of shit!"

An army of blood spike formed in the air and flew themselves right at Ragna at blazing speed.

"Ah crap." Was what Ragna was able to say before the dahs away form the near thousands of spikes attempting to impale him. Leaving Naoto to face Hakumen.

"It would wise to leave child. You are not my query." Hakumen said stabbing his blade into the ground. "My prey is the Black Beast."

Naoto could feel the overwhelming energy coming off the robotic swordsmen. It was far different form any shadow she face. If anything, she would compare it to the time she and her friends faced off the goddess Izanami. Yet she held her ground with a clam calculated stare back at Hakumen. "And I am to assume you mean Ragna-san."

"Yes." Hakumen said. "In my world he will be a blight that will cause a massive calamity. He must be destroyed before then."

"I see. You have your own reasons for seeking out Ragna-san." Naoto surmises. Calmly reloading her pistol. "However, as a detective I cannot let do harm to my witness during my investigation."

"Hmph. A detective." Hakumen scoffed. "So, what you seek is justice investigator?"

"Justice? Possibly. But what I really seek is the truth." With her gun ready, the investigator aimed her weapon. "And it is that reason why I can't let you have Ragna-san."

"Hm. An admirable goal. However," Hakumen raised his blade and roared with determination. "If you are in my way, then you must fall child. Prepare yourself!"

Hakumen swiftly lunged at Naoto with his blade rise high. The detective fired off two shots of her gun only for the bullets to bounce off the swordsman's armor. They didn't even slow him down as he swung his blade down at the detective. Who is quick enough to jump back to dodge the blow, and gain a good distance form him.

Naoto pointed her gun back Hakumen as he marched towards her. The difference in power is far more apparent now between them but Naoto did not faulter.

"Your guns will do nothing against me child." Hakumen stated as he stalked towards Naoto.

"Sorry." Naoto said as her body shimmered with a blue aura as similar colored card appeared behind Hakumen's shoulder. "But this bullet isn't for you. Come! Sukuna-Hikona!"

Naoto fired the gun and sound of shattering glass echoed off the air.

"Wha-Hmph!?" A blade made of energy clashed with Hakumen's just before it reached his head. A creature with wings and strange costume glared at him form across their sparking blades.

"What sort of power is this?" Hakumen mumbled to himself as he pushed the creature away.

"Hiya!" Naoto came flying in with a kick that knocked Hakumen back a little. Landing on his guard and springing boarding off of him before he could swing his blade. She fired multiple rounds that bounced off the swordsmen. They did nothing but bother him while he prepared to swing his blade.

"Arrgh!" Only for his back to be slashed by Naoto's persona. The two of them double teaming the samurai with quick jumps and covert cuts. Jumping and dodging just out of his reach with Naoto being the main distraction by firing her gun and assaulting the swordsman with swift kicks. Then she would summon her persona and let it cut and hack away at Hakumen's blind spots. Much to his aggravation.

"Enough of this!" The armored samurai threw his arms out and blast of wind knocked both Naoto and her persona back into a wall.

"I will admit. You proved a bit more formidable then I thought." Hakumen said with his blade pointed in front of Naoto's face. The steel just barely touching her nose.

"You are quite skilled. And your devotion to seek out this 'Truth' is admirable. Yet you align yourself with the Black Beast." Hakumen stared down Naoto at the end of his blade. Actually, impressed by how clam the young girl looked standing in the face of his sowrd. "Why?"

"The truth is neither good nor evil." Naoto said. Letting a plan formulate in her mind as she spoke. "It is my judge, as a detective, to bring the truth to light. I am not a judge. Nor the jury or executioner. I merely wish to bring the truth to light. And understand it."

"I see." Hakumen nodded in respect for Naoto's goals. Killing her would do nothing. However, she is still an obstacle to his goal. And she must be moved. "Even so this is where your quest for the truth must be put on a small hiatus."

As he raised his Blade Hakumen recited his mantra.

"I am the white void. I am the cold steel. I am the just sowrd. With blade in hand I will reap the sins of this world and cleanses it in the fires of destruction! I am- "

"A pain in my ass! Hell's fang!" Ragna's fiery dark fist slammed into the side of the swordsmen's face. Sending him flying through the wall of the stadium in earth shaking crash.

"You alright kid?" Ragna looked back at Naoto. The man in red not looking even remotely winded form his fight with the blood user. Whose body is half way stuck in a stone wall.

"Yes." Naoto nodded as she stood up. "But he is even stronger then I- "

"Black Beast!" Hakumen came roaring out of the rubble.

"Shit!" Ragna cursed as his blade collided with Hakumen's pushing him back across the ground.

Naoto watched the two men clash blades in a fury of spark. It was all she could see with how fast they were moving. Ragna's massive weapon is faster then a blur as he swung it to meet the Hakumen's lighting fast Kanata. However, the young investigator wasn't going to merely sit on the side lines for too long.

"Ragna! Bring him over to me!" Naoto ran alongside the chaos. Being careful to avoid being hit by any flying rocks and debris. Trying to keep up with the two monstrous men as she form her plan.

"Ugh! What!?" Ragna grunted as he ducked under a swing to spin and counter with one slash of his own. Knocking Hakumen back, but only for the samurai to surge right back into the grim reaper's defenses.

"Trust me!" Naoto yelled as she reloaded her gun and fired it at the ground. A dark circle of magic appearing for shortest of seconds.

"Tch! Fine!" Ragna leaped back from Hakumen's blade. Back peddling from him while ducking and countering the samurai's katana.

"Whatever plan you have will not work!" The white void dashed after Ragna with his blade held high. As Ragna passed by over the dark circle, Naoto fired her gun.

"There! Mamudoon!"

A cylinder dark magic erupted form the ground under Hakumen's feet. A painful roar erupted form Hakumen as dark sparks of lighting and magic ran through him. The robotic swordsmen fell to the ground utterly limp.

"Whoa." Ragna whistled. Impressed by the attack as he holstered his weapon. "What the hell was that?"

"An instant death spell made for those in the holy aliment." Naoto said as she adjusted her hat. "From his speech I had deduced he is some who values justice above all else. I had a feeling that skill would be effective on him."

"Or maybe it's just super effective on idiots…" Ragna scoffed as he looked at the unconscious form of his rival

"Mmmm…" A groan form the swordsmen however made Ragna click his teeth and Naoto step back in surprise.

"Looks like it was just enough to knock him out. Let's get out here before he wakes up." Ragna swiftly turned and ran out of the arena.

"Agreed." With Naoto quickly fallowing.

-OOO-

"Well that was a pain in the ass…." The man worth a country sighed as he and the young sleuth entered a new area of a small forest this time. A few miles away form Hakumen and the lobster.

"I-I still have more questions R-Ragna-san." Naoto panted as she tried to catch her breath. Having constantly sprint to keep up with Ragna's speed as they both ran.

'He's definitely not human.' Naoto thought. 'I had my suspicions form the way he fought but…seeing it first hand has confirmed them…'

"Oh, you kept up with me? Heh. You're not half bad." Ragna smirked with a hand on his hip.

"S-So, you were trying to lose me..." Naoto glared at the wanted man. Only to receive a like chuckle in response.

"Actually." The grim reaper sighed listlessly with an aggravated scratch of his head. "It might be a good idea for us to part ways. Or that stupid computer is just going push into another fight."

"Hmm…" Naoto crossed her arms. Quickly coming into agreement with Ragna. "Regrettably you may be correct in that assessment."

"Don't worry about it." The grim reaper grinned. Shocking Naoto at how, for lack of a better term, human it looked. "With how crazy this place is, we'll see each other again sooner or later."

Naoto blinked at kindness in Ragna's voice. But she smiled none the less. "I suppose your right. I hope to meet you again. Ragna-san."

Ragna paused in his leave and turned to give Naoto small nod. "Oh, and before I leave I got to say. Nice cosplay you got going there. I didn't even believe you were guy until I looked into your soul. But don't' worry your secret is safe with me. Anyway, later."

Naoto stood there. Eyes wide blinking dumbly into space as the wanted man walked off.

"…Y-You knew?" Naoto slowly processed the information and then shook her head when another, more important point of Ragna's words reached her. "Wait-You can read souls!?"

With her curiosity and search for the truth guiding her, Naoto gave chase to Ragna.

-Kanji _Motherfucking_ Tatsumi bonus-

"Do have any idea where she might be senpai?" Kanji Tatsumi, the tall, scary blonde teenager looked at Souji with worry. However, the sliver haired young man, gave an encouraging grin to his friend.

"I wouldn't worry about Naoto kanji. She's smart. She'll be fine."

"I don't know man…" Yosuke, walking beside his friend said a little more than just concerned. Giving a strange eyeing to the odd creatures that roomed around the strange ruins him and everyone else were walking by. The old destroyed temple has been over round by weeds and grass. It's pillars now toppled on the ground with the walls crumbling and filled with holes.

"We did just fight a chick who has an actually squirrel tail and a dude that makes those buff shadows look like paper weights. Who knows what else is in this crazy place…" Yosuke sighed.

"Oh, I do hope we get to see Makoto-chan again." Yukiko smiled at the memory of meeting their strange new friend. "I still haven't gotten a chance to touch her tail. I wonder how fluffy it is…"

"Will that be before or after to punts you to the moon…" Yosuke sighed. Honestly wondering why, he tried to reason with his friends.

"Oh! There she is! There's Naoto-chan!" Chie pointed out in the distance as she saw a friendly blue hat walking with a tall scary looking man in a red jacket.

"Whoa! That guy looks like a really rough customer." Yosuke swallowed heavily as he looked at the mans really big sowrd on his back.

"Could that be that man you were talking about Chie? The one with the big sword and beat up a bunch of monsters by himself?" Yukiko turned to her kong-fu loving comrade who nodded her head in agreement.

"Yeah I think so. I mean he has a scary face, but he didn't really do anything wrong." As Chie said that they all watched as Ragna suddenly grab Naoto by the waist.

"Or maybe I was wrong…." Chie gave a weary chuckle

"Ah. It looked like she tripped." Souji noted as him and his friends watch Naoto interact with the strange man. However, Yosuke snickered a little with a playful thought to tease Kanji.

"Hey Kanji maybe. Naoto like the tall scary dude like y-err kanji?" Yoskue started to sweat as he saw Kanji take off in a mad dash. Right towards Naoto and the man in red.

-With Naoto and Ragna-

"Can you actually eat souls? What do they look like? What is your sword made of? How can you lift something so heavy? Are really human, and if you aren't what are you?"

"Ahh geez enough with the twenty questions already…" Ragna sighed as Naoto bombarded him with question after question. The detective quest for the truth was stating to get on his nerves.

"Also, do you-ah!?"

"Watch it!" The grim Reaper was as he gripped Naoto by the waist to stop her form fall on her face. The young girl tipping on rock as she was walked beside him.

The detective's face flushed red at her mistake. And being so close to a man with her head being buried in Ragna's chest. "T-Thank you. I guess in all my excitement I wasn't paying attention to how I where I was going."

"Tch. I'll say." Ragna grumbled as he helped her back up." Are you always like this when- "

"GET AWAY FROM HER YOU OLD PERVERT!"

"K-Kanji-kun!?"

"Whoa! Did you just come at with a goddamn chair!?"

* * *

 **Did you like it or not? Tell me in a review!**

 **Also something silly so you can ignore it:**

 **When I started this idea out I wanted to be something basic like, people that didn't really like Ragna actually getting to know him. Not outright enemies. Just people that don't talk to him much and mostly not form his own game. I thought it would be easy. Until I noticed that nearly the whole cast of cross tag is actually chill with man. O.o seriously besides straight villains, no one outside his own game actually dislikes Ragna.**

 **Heck I think nearly half the Blazblue cast wants to kill him, lock him up, or just pick a fight with him. Tsubaki, Jin, Hazama, Hakumen (which is also jin but whatever), Azreal. (Who isn't a bad guy or an actual cannibal just….strange) Luna just outright hates him. While she has a mad boner for him, Racheal LIVES to pick on Ragna. Nine is rather neutral, and Nu-13…. yeah…-_- "**

 **The rest of the cast is ok with him. Heck two fourths of team RWBY is alright with him. Blakes a little rough but it's Blake. The persona team is chill as hell with mister grumpy. Even with Aegis low key roasting him and Ruby. And under night are just nearly the same. Mostly chill with him besides Orie but so is every girl with that 'justice' complex. (Her, Tusbaki, and Weiss should make the justice girl club sweet Christmas…)**

 **So now this has turned into 'people interacting with Ragna because fuck me.' Also a few things.**

 **One I will be calling, as well as Ragna, Orie Oreo because she looks like one and its too funny not to.**

 **Two I don't plan on doing all girls as I want to do some dudes. Even though I have like three stories line up that I can work on and most of them are girls.**

 **Three I honestly believe mother fucking is Kanji's middle name because he is that badass.**

 **And four for any future RWBY Ragna romantic stories, yeah, I am keeping the guy at like age 25 or whatever old he is (yeah no seriously no knows how old this fucker is.) Yeah, I know he's dating like teenagers but hey both me and Ragna have done some unsavory things. What a little underage loving going to do-**

 **"FREZZE FBI!"**

 **SHIT *legs it out the window***

 **"…. Is he gone?"**

 **"Sweet! I hope he still has those Shinbou pics on his computer!"**

 **"Aww~Nowi-chan is so kawwii~."**

 **"You disgusting creeps. Renamon is the one true Waifu."**


	3. Chapter 3-The Warriors of Rebellion

He's not so bad

Ch. 3

Warriors of rebellion

Once again, Ragna wonders just where the hell he is.

"I am really starting to hate this place…"

He stood in the middle of large street crossing in the middle of a city. Which is odd in itself since he just came from a forest. It is a very old city for him since he comes from a time far in the distance future. The city looks like Shibuya back in two thousand sixteen. Same tall 109 building he saw in old history books and standard tall buildings and shops that Japan had back before the calamity of the black beast.

It is rather surreal for the grim reaper. Even if time travel is nothing new to him.

"Ugh..." Groaned the man in red. Rubbing the back of his head in frustration. "I am never going to find that damn rabbit or Noel at this rate."

"Stop right there, thief!"

Ragna looked forward from his musing to see an odd sight running towards him.

It is a young man, around sixteen or seventeen, dressed in a stylish black trench coat. The fancy red gloves and strange eye mask didn't offset the black look. If anything, it made him look more daring and dangerous as he skidded around the corner of a building.

His shoes are curled to a point as he ran away from someone with a cheeky grin on his face. He looked like someone on a stage play of the phantom of the opera or something. However, his two leading ladies didn't seem to be on the same page as him.

Ragna cursed under his breath as he took notice of Wiess and Orie casing down the thief. Their weapons were drawn and teeth bared in anger. And all three of them are closing in on him.

The thief smirked as he looked back at the two girls chasing him. His handsome devil may care smile only infuriated the two beautiful girls as she gave chase. Not how he normally deals with angry women; Normally they would be blushing as they try and kill him. He had to admit however their enraged faces made them look all the cuter. If he the time he would love to tease them until they are a blushing wreck.

"!" The thief and his thoughts, however, came to a sharp sudden stop in front of Ragna. Who was scowling at him as the two rapier wielding girls caught up with their query. Steeling themselves as they spotted the dreaded grim reaper.

"Ragna the Bloodedge!" Orie whipped her sword in anger.

"We should have known a criminal like you would be aligned with a thief!" Weiss growled as she backed up in a defensive stance.

"Ugh…" While Ragna just groaned listlessly, as if he just ran a marathon. Just being around the two of them made him utterly tired. "Seriously you two…Would you stop making such crazy assumptions…err what were your names again? Oreo?"

"It's Orie!"

"Ah right right…." Ragna scathed the back of his head in a half-hearted apology. "Look I don't even know this guy. Hell, I've never stolen anything in my life!"

There was a pause in the air. A single left blowing in the wind.

"…Ok, there was this one time with Tao…" Ragna coughed.

"Whoa!" The grim reaper suddenly brought his sword just in time to block large ice spears soaring right at him. Wiess dancing the magical icy platforms she created around Ragna. Swing her ice spears at him while Orie glared at the thief before her.

"You hold back Ragna Weiss!" Orie said as she readied her blade at the thief. "I'll get the keystone."

The thief simply smirked and twirled a dagger in his hand.

-OOO-

"Geez! You brats can't take a hint can you!" Ragna snarled as he cut through Weiss's ice shards. Swinging his massive blade and effortlessly cutting through them as the huntress sent wave after wave of icy

"Ha!" Weiss jumped and flipped, from platform to platform around the grim reaper. Gaining more momentum and speed as he fired off large ice spears at Ragna. Each slash and thrust of her blade caused another five or so shards to appear and shot like missiles at the grim reaper. He isn't even phased by her attacks. Ragna kept track of Weiss even as she became a blurred form bouncing to a platform. He didn't even have to look at the ice missile that soared at his back. Only bringing his blade up behind his back and then crashing back down to cut the second on into pieces.

It was nearly like a dance between the two of them. Weiss's gentle but quick pirouettes and twirls matched well in time Ragna's rough and brutal cuts of his blade.

"Do you really think we'd let a villain like you get away so easily!?" Weiss yelled as she kicked off an ice wall and soared over Ragna. Shooting multiple sickles at him all which was shattered in a quick flourish of his blade. Slashing up in a reverse grip, switching his other hand to slice the one coming to his left. And then grabbing the last on in his hand and crushing it in his fist.

"Right…." Ragna sighed as he almost casually slashed through the barrage of ice attacks. "Do you even know anything about me then what was said on that shitty wanted poster?"

Weiss stopped herself on a magical wall. Bore the reaper down as she spoke. "You've killed hundreds of people and ruined countless lives. That was something I read on that 'shitty wanted poster'."

"…The world isn't filled with rose and knights' kid." Ragna said. Hosting his blade on his shoulder with a change in his voice. The roughness was nearly gone and replaced with a ting of somberness. "They made their choice. I gave them all the warnings I could and they still didn't run away. They should be remembered for how brave they were."

"Besides. You have no clue what happens in my world or the truths it holds." Ragna shrugged with a fanged smirk. "Heh. For all, you know you could be trying to kill the hero."

"…" Wiess couldn't help but agree with him to a point. She knows nothing but of the wanted poster, and everyone has their reasons. For ill or good. "…By that, as it may, as a huntress, and a person, I can't stand by a let you walk free. Ragna the Bloodedge."

However, wanted a poster or not, Wiess is not blind to how dangerous Ragna is. While she won't kill him, she'll have stopped to hold him back from reaching her world at least.

Ragna just rolled his eyes at her. "What is with people and their stupid justice complexes…."

Weis jumped from her platform like a bullet to another as she fired a massive rain of ice shards all at once the grim reaper. Forcing to pay attention for once and block the oncoming assault. While Wiess jump on a platform and shot off like a drill in an attempt to price the silver-haired man.

"Nice try!" But Ragna was still quick enough to bring his black up to easily defend against the attack.

He swiped his blade to knock the heiress back. Wiess spun with her movement and shot another ice icicle at her foe, who only slash through them again.

"This is getting real old bra-Hm? Ah." A sharp dark shadow loomed over the wanted man for a moment as he looked up to scores of tuck sized ice spears over his head.

"Hm!" Ragna swiftly rolled out of the way as they came crashing down. But the halted and chased him down. the pointed tips sprawling as they aimed at him.

"Hah!" And they were all easy destroyed with a strong swipe of his weapon. Turning it into a scythe for the quickest of moments as a sickly black mass shattered all the spears. Turning them into sparkling dust that lit up the dim streets of the city.

'Huh. She's getting better. Had hunch she was planning something with all those projectiles.' The grim thought as he faced the young heiress. His eyes narrowing a bit harder. 'Guess…I take this a little more seriously then…"

In a blur, Ragna was gone form Weiss's sight and appeared in front of her with his blade raised high.

"Ah!?" The Huntress barely had a second to jump out of the way form he swung his blade down in a powerful strike. Shattering the ground where she once was effortless.

"If you're going to spurt all that shit about justice and your honor as a huntress…" The grim reaper lifted his sword from the rubble and pointed it at the young girl. "Then you better be ready to back it up."

-OOO-

"Haa! Hyia!" Orie thrust her rapier with rapid lighting strikes. The pierced the air like bullets with their speed being nothing more then blurs.

And the thief dodged them all.

"Ha ha ha…" The thief chuckled as he danced away from another of Ore's strikes. Stepping on his toes like a dancer, he backflipped, spun and sidestepped all of the knight's attacks. All with a cocky devil may care grin on his face.

Ore spun, planning to counter his oncoming attack.

"!" Only to see the barrel of a gun pointed at her head.

The thief smiled coldly. "Heh. Bang~."

Ore rolled out the way just before he pulled the trigger. The pulled cutting through a strand of her hair, but she got out unharmed. Letting her stand and point her weapon at her foe while casually smiled at her.

"Now…. what do I have in my other pocket?" The thief spun the gun on his finger. Pointing it at her with a sly grin. "Little knight of order~."

Orie lunged at him, not going to take his jab, but still trying to find an opening.

"Or a better question…." The thief smirked. Parrying her blade with his gun, before sliding his dagger down the hilt of Ore's rapier. Locking her into his weapon and letting her glare at his eyes. "What do you have in your pocket?"

Ore at first ignored the question until she heard the crack of a whip.

"I got it, Joker!" Orie looked back at the voice of a girl in an overly sexy and tight red spandex outfit. She looked like a sort of call girl or stripper with her kinky boots and many zippers in suggestive places, and the cat tail on her suit. Her voluptuous chest bright blonde pigtails bouncing up down with her excited jumping as she held in her hand.

"The keystone!?" Orie didn't hesitate to rush down the girl, with her rapier held high and ready for combat.

"Ah!?" But she was stopped by a bladed foot slashed down on her. Forcing her to slide back and glare at the newcomer. A stylish dressed but devilish demon appeared for her. A handsome black suit with a white ruffle hanging out of the vest. Thin sharp claws with long horns and tall top hat. His simile is a fanged flaming smirk that would be handsome to some but sent a shiver down Orie's spine. Its black wings flapped playfully as it had the never to bow and politely tip its hat for her.

"Sorry…" Joker casually walked up to the young knight. His hand covering his face as his mask was gone and is replaced with a dark shadow. Blue flames and chains whipped around his feet. His smile sadistic as he closed in on her. "But your opponent is still me…little Executor of a Licht Kreis…"

"Tch." Orie glared. Knowing that the mysterious woman has vanished off with her job done. Leaving her with Joker and the trouble of being so easily fooled.

"How many more tricks do you have? Do you have no honor!? Do you have the gall to fight me yourself!?" Orie said. Attempting to stall and give the chance to read him. And yet she can find nothing but a smirk.

"And just how far can your 'justice' reach?"

"What?"

"You stay in the light. Fearing the shadows that will corrupt you." Arsene floated to Joker's side as he spoke. "And by doing so you let the worse evils slip by. Are you sure your justice doesn't blind you to the truth? That no matter where or how just, that darkness and cruel intent hides in every heart?"

"I…" Orie couldn't come back with a rebuttal. Only gripping her rapier at the frustration of her conflicted nature.

Akira smiled at the girl's internal struggle. Bow low, just like a gentleman, as he said. "When the gods go astray it nothing but the demon lord to kick their ass back into place."

"Little knights should just stick to saving princess form dragons." Joker finished with a cruel sneer.

Orie shook her head of the fogs that clouded her mind. Re-steeling her resolve pointed her blade in determination. "I will not be sway by the words of some trickster. If you are the 'demon lord' then I shall be the 'hero' to stop you!"

"Then come! See if you can stop my master plan! Hero!" Joker cackled as Orie threw herself at him. Slashing at him with her blade that he spun and parried.

"Ha!" Orie threw out three quick thrusts. The first was dodged, the second clashed with the dagger, and the third slashed across his gun before it was pointed at her. Orie wasted no time in rolling to avoid the two shots. She leaped off her fight at the third one as it just gazed her heel.

"Heh." Yet joker counited to pelt her with bullets. Firing his full magazine at her as she came soaring down at him. Her rapier cutting through the shots with quick swipes and spins before she cut through the last bullet and pointed her blade down in a lunge. Only for Arsene guard against her stab with its arm and knock her back into the lamppost.

"Tch!" But she didn't falter as he balanced herself in mid-air and kicked off the pole. Engaging the phantom in with is claws in two quick sword slashes, before using the momentum of her third to flip over the monster and try to cut at Joker's neck.

With that same cocky grin, Joker only took a step to the side. Just narrowly avoiding her downward slash before she came up suddenly up with her rapier. Only to once again met Joker's dagger. There and back again with nothing to show for it.

"You're going to need to try harder then hero~." Joker laughed in her face again with that handsome smile. Scarping his gleaming dagger against her's. "Maybe you should find that legendary blade~."

"Ugh!" The young knight grunted at the taunt and pushed him back. Renewing her assault even though she gains no purchase in any of her attacks.

-OOO-

'Alright, Ann. Remember the plan…' Panther kept her eyes on the fight between her leader and Orie form behind the lamppost. Waiting for her moment to strike. 'Just distract her, let Joker get away, then you run too.'

With her whip ready, she waited for just the right-

'There!' Just as Joker clashed weapons with the executor again, Panther dashed out her hiding spot and was about to crack her whip.

"Not this time!" Orie, with a, sift sudden kick that Joker didn't' see coming, knock the snarky theft back and summon her Avatar of the ruler. A large knight with an even larger sword rushed out to cut panther in two.

"Panther!" Joker shouted out as the blonde was too slow to try and avoid the attack. Summoning his own persona in desperation to try and save her. But even with Arsene's wings, he wouldn't make it in time.

Orie almost wanted to smile at finally one-upping the phantom thief. Through this whole fight he had taunted and teased her and now she finally has the advantage.

"Screw off already!" Ragna's voice pierced the air as Weiss was thrown right into Orie. Knocking both of them to the ground and making the avatar disappear from the excursioner loss of concentration.

"Ow…" Both girls were in a tangled heap form their collision as Panther sighed in relief.

Weiss glared at Ragna for his treatment of her on shaky legs. "How dare-!"

"Ding Ding Ding~ Time's up!" The overly peppy voice of the computer rang throughout the city. "Look's like you girls lose again. And to such unsavory men too~. Oh, if only there was some white knight to come and save you pure-hearted beauties."

"The hell are you calling unsavory?" Ragna snarled at the voice as he sheathes his blade.

"I've always seen myself as a black knight really." The thief shrugged as he walked up next to the wanted man. Nonchalantly adjusting his gloves.

"As long as you not like that lecherous moron…," Ragna grumbled as all the tension slipped through the air. Even though both girls looked ready to fight.

"W-We're not done yet!" Orie panted as she stood up too. Even with her body shaking as well.

But the voice had had other ideas as it 'sweetly' said, "Oh I am sorry but…. You are. Bye bye now!"

"Wa- "Like that both girls vanished into a black portal away from them. Leaving the thrives and the reaper alone in the middle of the street.

"And good god damn riddance. Yeesh…" The grim reaper growled as he started to walk away.

"Hey."

However, Joker calling out to him made him sigh and stop in his tracks. "What?"

"Thanks for helping out Panther."

"I wasn't helping either of you. I just wanted to get that brat off my back as all." Ragna rolled his shoulder's in frustration.

Joker smiled as he put his hands in his pockets. "That's some good aim for just an unimportant toss."

"You trying to say something here kid?"

"Just that I don't think you're as bad as you look," Joker answered plainly.

"The hell is wrong with my look? Everyone keeps saying that shit…Is it my hair…" Ragna mumbled to himself for a moment before he shook his head.

"Look…. I've got enough on my plate already. So, keep me out of whatever you're doing ok?" Ragna said but there was an evenness to his voice. A subtle undertone of 'it's dangerous to get involved with me.' Something joker picked up on.

'You've got some demons your holding back huh?' But the thief kept his thought from going public.

"One last question," Joker asked.

"Ugh…. what?" And Ragna gave a very unpleasant groan.

"That keystone. Think you'd like to part with it?" The question was more loaded then Joker's gun.

"…. That depends." The air around Ragna grew cold as he peeked over his shoulder. His red eye glowing a deadly promise at Joker as the air around him shifted. "You want to keep your god damn head?"

Joker polite raised his hands in surrender. "Ask a dumb question yeah?"

"Tch. Whatever…" Ragan snarled one last time before he left.

"Phew. That was scary…." Panther sighed in relief at the grim reaper leaving. "Whether that guy was helping out or not, he was downright terrifying."

"I don't know," Joker said with a coy smile. "He seemed like a nice enough guy."

Panther sighed at her leader's calm attitude. Before perking up in curiosity. "Oh, joker! Did you- "

Joker held up a deep blue keystone. "Of course."

"Alright!" Panther jumped for joy. "We may finally get out of this crazy place."

"Heh heh." Joker chuckled as he touched the communicator in his ear. "Oracle you getting this?"

"Yup! And oh man this one is just as confusing as the last one! I mean some of the text is in Japanese but this other stuff…. What the heck is the Azure? Holy-That Ragna guy can eat souls!? COOOLLLL~~!"

"Oracle…" Joker sighed.

"Yeah yeah. I'll get through this one in no time. But you are so buying me an ultra feather man red figure after this!"

"Heh. Got it."

Joker turned to the skyscraper. His eyes flashing a proud, cocky shimmer in his eyes as he looked up and past the 109 building.

"Alright phantom thieves. It's show time."

-OOO-

"Ugh!" Joker and his team where turn back forms the wave of energy the massive structure of the system threw off. It is a big, near the city-sized machine. Multi-colored crystals at its core is covered by a silver decorated shell. And surrounded by that are two building sized spinning blades. The machine looked like an angel, but its intentions are that of a monster.

"Damn it!" Skull, a blonde hair punk looking boy cursed as he readied his nail-spiked bat. "What the hell is with that thing!?"

A biker girl, with spiked knuckles and shoulder pads, clicked her teeth as well. Her short chocolate hair looked a little-frazzled form the countless attacks from the computer. "It's a lot stronger then we thought!"

A short cat-like creature with a yellow bandana around its big blue eyes, slashed its cutlass in anger while a young man wielding a katana and fox mask sheathed his blade in clam realization.

"To think it would still be this powerful…" Said the fox masked wearing artist.

"So, what!?" the cat creature hissed. "We've faced tougher things than this!"

A soft looking girl with short fluffy hair reloaded her massive, high military grade grenade launcher. "Your right Mona. But none of our attacks have been having an effect so far."

"Joker!" Queen shouted to their leader as he stood up and dusted his coat off. "If that plan of yours is going to work it needs to work now!"

"Ha ha ha! Do you really think you can beat me? I have the power of four worlds!"

The massive floating computer taunted the thieves. Not a single scratch was on it as floated above and mocked their feeble attempt to stop it.

Joker oddly rolled his shoulders in a relaxed sigh. "Hm. Ture. Get's we'll need four world worth of power to take you down huh?"

"Stop right there Joker!"

Souji Seta and his investigation team, and a few members of SEES came running towards them.

"Whoawhoawhoa! What the hell is that!? Is it with the phantom thieves?" Yosuke nearly tripped over himself when saw the computer system.

"No," Naoto answered but still had her gun trained on the thieves. "It's not with Joker and his crew. It the entry that has started all this. And I believe Joker is even using it somehow."

"Yes and No." Souji looked at the phantom thief with a calm focused gaze. Far different from the phantom thief leader's percieing happily defient look.

"Joker stole our keystones to get help taking this thing down right?" Souji said shocking even Naoto who had come a totally different conclusion. "You know if you wanted help you could have just asked. "

Joker chuckled as he put his hands in his pockets. "And would have really trusted me? Souji-San?"

That made the investigation leader narrow his eyes at the phantom thief. "I never told you- "

"Linne!"

"I see him."

Hyde, Linne, and Orie all behind the investigation team. Their expressions filled with just as much shock as everyone else's. As they all came to a stop, their attention went from Joker to the massive machine floating in the air.

"What the hell is that!?" Hyde shouted.

"It's the cause of all this. I can feel it." Linne looked up at the massive machine. Even her stoic expression show some concern.

"That still doesn't change the fact that the thief is at the center of all this." Orie snapped with her eyes burning a the cunning trickster.

"No. He is more than mere thief…" The young immortal mused. "I feel a…chaotic power coming from him. Something neither evil….or good."

Orie couldn't fallow Linne's words and looked to her in question, "What do you-"

"There's that dirty thief!" Yang's voice boomed and cut through Orie's thoughts.

Her and team RWBY rushed in with the same reason as everyone else. To chase down Joker, but like everyone else, their attention was brought to the massive object in the sky.

"Um, Yang. Joker may be the least of our problems…" Wiess said as she readied her rapier and looked hesitantly at the massive machine.

"Yeah. I think something is up too." Blake agreed. Seeing the phantom thieves stand against the machine helped her put a few things together.

"You think they're in the mess like us too?" Ruby tilted her head in thought thinking of her encounters with Joker and how none of them were really that hostile. If anything, it was more playful.

"And that whole thing with the scheme of stealing all out keystones could have been a ruse to get us all to come here and fight that…thing." Blake deuced as she whipped out her blades. "It's crazy, but no one here has really been our enemy. Just violent."

"Alright fine." Yang sighed in remorse. "First we beat up that…thing. And then we kick his butt! That biker chick so owes me a rematch!" The spunky blonde readied her gauntlets as she bounced up and down in her fighting stance.

Even without a face, everyone could tell the system isn't even phased by them. "Hmph."

With a wave of is massive blades hundred and thousands of shadowy clones of the heroes appeared out of thin air.

"Whoa! Th-there's a whole army of them!" Yosuke panicked as evil red-eyed versions of himself glared at him as they twirled their kunai.

The computer cackled and laughed at eh heroes were cornered. "I have the power of a god, I know all your strength and weakness. Do you really think you can beat me?"

"Aaaahhhhhhh!"

"Hm?" Blake's cat ears perked up at an odd sound. It sounded like a really, _really_ angry man. "Wait is that…"

Joker, in the midst of the chaos and danger, merely smirked as the sound got louder and closer. "We can't. But he can."

"Ragh!" Before the computer could even understand the phantom thieves' words, Ragna came from the sky and swung his scythe down into the machine. slicing into it as sparks and metal pieces flew out as the computer let out a painful shriek. Trying it shook Ragna off by swing her body side to side, swing the grim reaper as well but he easily flipped off her and landed in a roll next to Joker and his team. However, he quickly sheathed his blade and ran up to the phantom thief leader.

"Alright, you punk!" Ragna snarled as he picked Joker up by the collar of his shirt. "The hell did you do with the Keystone!?"

"Honestly Ragna. Would you behave yourself?" Rachal, gracefully floating down with her parasol, sighed. All thee while Jin, Makoto, Noel, and Izayoi all ran to catch up with them. "I am sorry for my dog here. He is so difficult to train."

"Can it rabbit! I've been led by the nose for too god damn long! Now, where- "

"Front left inner chest pocket," Joker said coolly. Even though Ragna is practically breathing fire at him.

"Quite screwing aro- "As Ragna shook joker, he's jacket shook too. With an odd weight in his front left inner chest pocket.

Dropping the cheeky thief, Ragna dug inside his jacket.

"…."

And pulled out the keystone.

"Ragna…." Noel sighed sounding really disappointed.

"Your idiocy knows no bound dose it Ragna?" Rachel sighed as well.

"…. I am reaching levels of anger I never thought possible…." Ragna's left eye was beginning to twitch.

"H-How is that possible!?" The computer gasped in a stunned shaky voice. "That-That keystone! How is it the real one! My scans can't be wrong so how- "

"Hellooo!? Is this working!?" A voice forms the screen in the sky brought everyone's attention to a large screen in the middle of the sky where a strange appeared. She is a young girl, with reddish orange hair where large sci-fi goggles with a green and black stealth suit appeared. She looked to be in a machine of some kid. Nobs button and flashing light surround her as she looked at the screen curiously. Twitching her head like a bird until she noticed joker.

"Ah, Leader!" She pointed angerly at Joker. Although it was hard to fearful of the girl with her cheek puff out liked a puffer fish. "Do you know how hard it was to copy the specs of that thing!? Two! Two Ultra-red featherman figures!"

Joker chuckled happily at the girl's threat. "Thanks, Oracle. I'll get you those figures when we get back."

"You better!"

"Who are you!? Get out of my hard drive!" The system. Roared at the girl Swiping at her image with her blade.

"Oops looks like I better get out of here before she kicks me out. But first~" Oracle threw all the sliders in the strange room she was in. And a flash of golden light encircled everyone for a moment. Revitalizing their bodies and increasing their strength tenfold with some odd magic.

"Super ultra mega boost for everyone! Later joker, kick that stupid thing's butt!"

The girl vanished from the screen as did the invigorating light.

"Heh heh. Alright!" Skull pumped his fist and tore off his mask. "Let's do this! Captain Kidd!"

A devilish pirate thundered behind the skull as it fired its cannon arm. Blasting more shadows apart with a blot off lighting.

"Alright, everyone! Remember the plan! Joker and the others will handle the computer. We support and help everyone else with the clones!" Queen barked her orders as she torn off her own mask. "Let's ride, Johana!"

Queen hoped on the back of large powerful motorcycle and rode off into the hoard of clones.

"Show that stupid computer what happens when it tires to trick the phantom thieves!" Mona smirked as he summoned his own shadow. "Let's do this Zorro!"

"You better finish this up, quick Joker!" Panther giggled as she cracked her whip. "You still owe me a crepe. Let's take them down, Carmen!"

The Phantom thieves called upon the other selves and joined in the battle while the other prepared as well.

"Oh my…" Rachel twirled her twirled her parasol in awe as she let the soothing feeling of the magical wave wash over her. "That is quite invigorating."

"Oh oh oh….Ha ha ha ha Aah ha ha ha ha!" Yang cackled and then let out a full-blown near mad laugh she let her semblance explode from her body. "Heck YEAH! Now I really go all out!"

The fought happy blonde leaped high in the air and slammed her fist down in a mass of her own clones. Crying loudly as Kevin's o her clones and massive blogger flew up in the air.

"YAHOOOO!"

"We…better go stop that…" Blake watches the carnage uneasily.

"Are you sure?" Weiss raised a brow as she watches Yang beat her own clones with a clone of Weiss. "If we leave her alone, she'll just take them all out herself."

There was a black blur as another clone, not on their team, was flung by them.

"That's what I m worried about…." Blake sighed as she unsheathed her weapons. "Ruby. We'll leave that computer to you and the others."

"Please don't mess this up." Weiss smirked playfully before jumping in the fray with her rapier.

"Heh heh!" Yosuke smirked. Spinning his kunai as he readied to face his clone. "With this new strength, I can totally do this- whoa!?"

He ducked just in time to avoid a clone of himself being tossed by a kick form Chie.

"Wha-watch it ya damn carnivore! I am not a clone!"

Chie apologised a little too honestly. "Oh, sorry they all have the same dumb look on their face so- "

"What dumb look!?"

"Cool it you two. We're in the middle of a fight remember?" Naoto sighed as she readied her gun.

"Yeah!" Kanji stomped his foot in a wild roar. "Quit your yammering and let's kick some ass already! Let's go, Take-Mikazuchi!"

Kanji slammed his foot on a glowing blue card and his persona roared behind him.

"Well handle the clone's senpai," Naoto said as she walked to stand next to her teammate. Her own blue card spinning just in front of her. "You just beat the machine. And don't let joker out your sight. We still have a lot of questions to ask him."

"Persona!" She shot her card out the air as her own persona, a sprit with butterfly wings and beam saber appeared at her side.

"Indeed," Mitsuru said as she pulled out her evoker. "This will be a good training. Defeating my past self will be a statement of my growth."

"Heh. Couldn't have said better myself Mitsuru." Akihiko smirked as pulled out his evoker and put it to his forehead. "Let's do this! Cesar!"

"Come! Artemisia!"

A roman emperor with the world in his hands and aborad sword and a whip-carrying metal empress appeared behind them in flash of light.

"Dance Konohana Sakuya!" Yukkio cut her card with paper fans as a beautiful dancer with wings and lovely read kimono appeared behind her in a tower of flames. "We'll have this finished in no time Souji-kun!"

The investigation team and the former members of Sees charged forth.

"To be working with you and Hyde once again…is fate trying to tell me something…." Orie mused as she stared down twenty to thirty of herself.

"Yeah, it's telling you to pay attention to the fight." Linne sighed as she readied her blades. "Take that thing out, Hyde."

The immortal woman commanded before she vanished in a flash and repapered behind thirty clones. That all burst in the black dust.

"We've got your back Kido-kun. Just focus on the fight in front of you. And…um be c-careful…" Orie shock off her blush as she dashed into combat as well. Piercing and slicing through shadows with the same grace and elegance she always carries.

"Right then. Tusba-no, Izayoi." Jin turned to the gold armored woman. He's feeling conflicted but he needed to put them aside for now. "Can I count on you for support?"

"Of course, you can jin." Izayoi, almost too eagerly, smiled and prepared her blade. "I will always have your back."

"Good. Makato! Cover our right flank! And Noel…." The major turned to the floating blind with a look of disgust.

"Just try not to di- "

Noel's bullet song out as it pierced the skull of a Jin clone rising its blade over the original.

"I'll cover both flanks commander," Noel said evenly shockingly enough.

"Let's go Makoto!" Noel commanded with a twirl of her guns.

"Alright! Let's kick some tail Noellers!" Noel swiftly became flustered with a blushing face at her nickname.

"Ma-Makoto! Don't call me that in a fight!" But she still chased after her friend into the fray.

"She's gotten better…" Izayoi said under her breath, although jin clearly heard her the disgusted sneer on his face.

"Tch." With a flick of his wrist, Yukianesa sliced forth and froze ten clones. "A turd is still a turd. Even it if is slightly polished."

With a click, his blade is sheathed and the iced shadows shattered.

"Let's go. My bother will handle that machine."

Although there was an unsatisfied growl at the mention of Ragna, Izayoi nodded and followed Jin into battle. 

-OOO-

"How!?" The machine cried in rage. Her plan was ruined. Broken and shattered by a single lowly human. "HowhowhowHOW!?"

Joker chuckled. Adjusting his gloves as he walked up to the computer with a snarky grin. "Did you really think you could trick a trickster?"

"RAAAA!" In a fit of anger, the system let a gust of power and wind that would have knocked. But none of the five heroes were phased.

If anything, it only mad Ragna angrier.

"I am through with this shit!" The Grim reaper's right hand started to glow as the ground around him shook.

"Release restriction 666! Blazblue activate!" The orb on Ragna's right hand shined open as an azure glow encircled him. He whipped out his blade as it transformed into a deathly scythe with a sickly black and red blade made out energy.

"I'll destroy you and this stupid ass world!"

"Heh. Guess I'll go all out too." Joker grinned as chains shot up from the ground around. Blue fire erupted around his feet while he gripped one of the weathering chains in his hand.

"Come! Break the shackle's that bind us! And let soar the wings of Rebellion!" The phantom thief broke the chains. Shattering them like glass as a massive devil appeared behind him.

"Satanael!" The six-winged fallen angel of the devil appeared before him. It's large curved horns adorned it's head as it glare down at the machine with its long barreled pistol.

"Now…shall I show you heaven." The trickster smile, a devil may smirk that would women swoon. Men loyal to him. And god quiver. "Or hell?"

Joker pointed his gun defiantly at the computer. His persona mimicking his movements as he roared. "Let's rock!"

A bright blue card floated in Souji's hand. White light surrounded his fight as he chanted.

"Cut through lies…. slash through the illusion and the fogs of deception! Come! Izanagi no Okami!"

The young detective crushed the card in his hands. The sound of glass shattering echoed throughout as a god appeared behind him. It's white coat simmered through the darkness. It's duel bladed katana can pierce the heaven as it copied it's summoner's movements.

Both Souji and the god bravely pointed their blade at the computer. "Your games end here!"

"Come Insulator! And cut through the havens!" Hyde slammed his fit into in his open palm and pulled out his long red katana. Magical lines of EXS ran through it. The young ready his weapon and snarled at the machine. "This is as far as your plan goes! We'll cut you down here and now!

"Let's go Crescent rose and um…. blow right through them! Yeah!"

…..

There was an odd weight in the air as everyone looked at Ruby with utter exasperation. Even the personas.

"Muu~ Don't look at me like that!" The young huntress frantically waved her arms and puffed out her cheeks in embarrassment. "I don't have to cool catch phase to unless some hidden power or summon a sword from hand!"

Ruby swung her scythe on her shoulder and pointed the machine. "Let's just kick this thing's butt so I can get back home and eat some cookies!"

Ragna actually grinned as he snarled at the machine. "Couldn't have said better myself kid! Ragh!"

The grim reaper launched himself at the machine. His weapon swings through the air as it clashed with the system's massive blade. Hyde and Ruby dashed along the ground. Ruby Using the high school boy's back as a springboard to throw herself up high in the air and priced the armor of the computer system.

"Myriad…." Souji raised his blade as Izanagi spun his. A massive gathering of electrical power in the center grew bigger as his bald spun faster and faster. "OF TRUTH!"

The blast of white lighting shot forth and rammed into his foe. Sending it flying back into the wall with Ragna still slashing away at it's top.

As this was going on, Joker just smiled.

Behind him, the army of shadows was on its last legs. Every single last one of them being slaughter by his team and the gathering of otherworldly characters. In front of him, cracks in the computer's armor were everywhere. Weaken and broken beyond repair.

And he barely had to lift a finger.

Almost lazily, raising his pistol, Satanael coping his movements, with the barrel of their guns aimed dead center at the computers' core, Joker held that devilish cunning sneer.

"I love it when a plan comes to together."

"Sinful shell!" Akira pulled the trigger and a pulled of pure sin and chaos sored. Piercing through the computer. Ending another chapter in the phantom thief's life.


End file.
